Timeline of the Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War
This is a timeline of events that stretched over the period of the Sercian-Genovian War and Genovian Civil War. Declaration of War & Government Moved in Lexington ''' * Supreme Leader Terrence MacPherson and President William MacPherson speeches at the Supreme Leader's House of Leadership and Presidential Palace in Voruta on live simulcasted through national radio and television broadcasts nationwide to signing the Declaration of War on Republic of Sercia against the United States, United Kingdom and other countries to everyone the began on war today. Among the Principality of Genovia was prepared on war invaded and around crash them. * Queen Amelia of Genovia & Prime Minister Alice Goldwater speeches at the Genovia Castle and Government Palace in Pyrus on live simulcasted through national radio and television broadcasts nationwide was signed the Declaration of War on Kingdom of Genovia against the Government and Military of the Republic of Sercia and the MacPherson Administration are becomes as the villain enemy to starting prepare the war. * The Government and Military of the Kingdom of Genovia was retreated in Pyrus in Southern Genovia to moving transferred in Lexington in Northern Genovia and without the exiled monarchy. Among Queen Amelia of Genovia & Prime Minister Alice Goldwater and her family and others with the government and military officials, cabinet, the Royal Family and the civilian people to evacuated in the north was the newly capital city to prepare the war against the Sercians was coming invaded. '''Sercian Invasion, Occupation and Campaign in Genovia * The aircraft flying from the carriers of the Republic of Sercia Navy were carries out a launching surprise attack around the capital and largest city of Pyrus, New Pyrus and Northern Genovia Region and its defending the troops of the Royal Genovian Army, Marine Corps and Royal Gendarmeries and among the naval fleets and warships of the Royal Genovian Navy were destroyed the enemy. The Royal Navy was dissolved to coming the Sercian invaders around Genovia. * Invading troops of the Republic of Sercia Armed Forces were landed and attack in Northern Genovia to fought against the Royal Genovian troops to began on Northern Genovia Campaign and the front lines the operating enemy are fight. * The Sercian Republican troops were invaded and attack the fall of capital and largest city of Pyrus and New Pyrus in the Kingdom of Genovia were operating fought and clearing operations against the Royal Genovian troops were began the First Battle of Pyrus until after the battle was all the Sercian Republican forces were victory and captive in Pyrus and New Pyrus to defeated, surrender, retreat and withdrawal of all Royal Genovian forces. Among the Genovia Castle, Royal Palace of Genovia and the Government Palace were captive by the Sercians. Including radio, television, newspapers and war propaganda materials were shut down by the Sercian military hands was prepare the war. * The Sercian Republican troops were claimed victory and successfully operations around the occupation in Northern Genovia to defeated, surrender, retreat and withdrawal of all Royal Genovian troops after the Northern Genovia Campaign. Category:Sercian-Genovian War Category:Sercian War of Genovia Category:Genovian Civil War Category:Kingdom of Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia (North Genovia) Category:Sercian Occupation of Southern Genovia Category:Republic of Genovia (South Genovia)